Vesper Vix: Jedi in training
by possiblejr
Summary: a fanfic i wrote for TechnoVixen's fanfic competition, the chat wanted to read it again so here it is. It's the begining of the tale of Vesper a young padawan trying to save her captured master


A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... The battle between Jedi and Sith rages, with no end in sight the galactic republic looks for a hero to bring peace, their hops fall on a young padawan named Vesper.

"Is she ready for this?" asked Senator Jesse

"The force is strong in her" said Master Jonez

"Yes, but she is arrogant" Master Salty

"As long as she doesn't get overconfident, a little arrogance in her abilities wont hurt" chortled Master Jones

"But is she ready for this?" demanded Senator Jesse "Her master was taken By Darth Zour' [read as written]

"Her master taught her well, she'll be fine" Master Jonez replied

"We should send another with her just in case" Master Salty added "Who though I do not know, there are no other Jedi available at this time, and this is no job for non force sensitives"

"I can do this on my own" growled Vesper from the doorway "He's not just my master he's also my friend and I won't let them hold him prisoner" she stormed off as another Jedi came in

"She's a fiery one" he commented as he approached the trio "Masters I have terrible news, Draghul 4 has fallen to the Sith, I found the bodies of three of my companions, but the fourth was taken by Zour's apprentice, I caught a glimpse of him as I was making my escape, there was little I could have done besides get captured myself, and the council and senate needed to know about Draghul 4"

"This is most grave news" Master Salty said "Draghul 4 was one of our greatest exporters of saber crystals"

"We can discuss this later" Master Jonez said turning to the newcomer "Quickly you must catch up to Vesper, though she is powerful she may be tempted by the darkside if she were to go alone, you have a similar cause she may accept your joining her"

"As you command master" he said before chasing after the young padawan.

Vesper ran for the spaceport, where a Defender-Class sat ready for launch. She darted inside, hoping to find a droid to pilot the ship. Seeing none she went to the bridge, her master had shown her the basics of piloting, but she'd never done it alone. Before she managed to remember how to launch the ship, she sensed someone approaching. She whipped around to face the knight she'd seen enter the council chamber as she had left. "If they sent you to convince me to wait for help, get lost, I'm saving my master, and no one is going to stop me" she said "And I don't need any help"

"My companion was taken by Zour's apprentice, I'm going with you end of story" he said "Can you even fly this thing?"

Vesper flushed but defiantly said "Yes I can"

"Alright, last I heard Zour was on his personal space station the Sanctum, in orbit around Nar Shaddaa" he replied "I'll be meditating im my quarters then" he added as he started away from the bridge

Vesper watched him leave before returning to the controls. After a minute or two she remember what she had been taught. The ship was soon breaking through the atmosphere, and the course set to the smuggler moon of Nar Shaddaa. She'd managed to get the auto pilot engaged so she was free to wander the ship. The ship was simplistic, as was usual for a jedi vessel. The captain's quarter's door was closed, the mysterious jedi presumably inside meditating, She wandered down to the lower floor

"Med bay, cargo hold, and engines, nothing of interest down here" she mumbled to herself as she turned back for the stairs. Before she made it there however something caught her eye, there was a crate full of saber crystals of varying color, a deep purple one on top had caught her eye, she was tempted to take it for use in her lightsaber when she finally was able to make one. She made a mental note to ask the other jedi about them when she had a chance. She went back upstairs as the ship entered Nar Shaddaa's orbit. The other Jedi was standing at the controls looking out through the window, straight at a Imperial space station, She noticed something that took her by slight surprise, He wore two sabers on his belt, while that was not uncommon, it was the saber on his right hip that took her by surprise, it was clearly of Sith make, it made her uneasy. She gripped the hilt of her training saber as she approached him

"Can you feel them?" he asked

"The Sith?" she asked "Or our comrades"

"Both" he replied "We're going in heavily outnumbered, out armed, and with no real strategy, you ready?"

"Yeah" Vesper "But before we go, who are you"

"Just call me Poss"he said "Now lets go, we have friends to save'

she nodded and let him dock the ship in the space station

They exited the ship, and were immediately found by a couple Sith acolytes, Poss drew his sabers and ignited them, from his left side came the more jedi looking saber,emitting a brilliant blue blade, the sith-like one, a sinister red. Vesper drew her training saber and charged at the pair they were facing. She fought like a whirlwind, her arrogance in her abilities clearly justified. Poss watched and aided her by keeping her enemies from getting a strike at her back, but let her win with no real aid from himself. Once the two were dispatched Poss said "Take one of their sabers, we're going against a sith warrior and his apprentice, even in your hands a training saber isn't enough"

Though she resented it she had to agree a lightsaber was a better weapon "I'm not using a sith's saber" she said stubbornly "Even if you choose to"

He looked down at the saber in his left hand He turned of the blade and clipped it to the right side of his belt "I use the blade of a fallen friend, whom I was never able to bring back to the light" he said as he turn off his other saber and tossing it to her "If that's your choice i'll not make you use a sith's saber, but you should have no problems with using one of a fellow jedi"

Vesper caught the saber, staring at the other on his belt, wondering what had happened to the original owner. Poss grabbed one of the fallen acolyte's sabers and started for the door they'd come through. Vesper followed after him. They saw an empty room and Vesper took the lead, she felt more confident with a proper weapon in her hand, even if it was just a loaner. They made their way through the room, and came to a door, it opened to reveal a line of imperial troopers, thankfully they were facing away from the door. Vesper counted them and knocked them out with a force attack. Making her way past them she encountered Zour's apprentice Sav, he wielded a saber identical to the one in her hand, though it emitted a sinister red blade

"I'll take him' Poss said "You go after Zour"

she nodded as Poss jumped at Sav and ran past them

The next room contained several cages in one she saw her master and a few others. She immediately ran for the cage, only to be stopped by the tall, dark figure of Darth Zour "Come for your master have you?" he taunted The cage containing her master swung open as he was pulled out by Zour.

"Fight me Zour" Vesper demanded, Zour laughed , igniting his saber, he ran it through her master, killing him instantly "No!" she shouted as she charged at the sith, igniting her own saber. Their blades met and the fight was on. As her blade clashed with Zour's she could hear her masters voice, encouraging her. Before long she managed to hit Zour's wrist severing it, and rendering him helpless. She rose her saber to end him but her master's words prevented her 'A jedi uses their power to defend, never attack' she dropped the saber and knocked Zour out, so he could be brought to justice.

"You did well my padawan" her masters voice said from beside her "My time in this world is over, I must become one with the force, do not cry for me, for I will always be in your heart, be strong my brave Vesper" Vesper looked around for he master, though she did not see him "I will master" she said. With the help of Poss Vesper managed to restrain the remaining troops and take over the space station. They turned it over to the republic senate, and let them decide the fate of those inside. They had rescued over a dozen jedi captives, along with the family of rich and powerful people through out the galaxy, but to Vesper the mission was a failure, even so she remained strong. But her trials had only just begun.


End file.
